


Twice In Ten Minutes

by JB Harris (LizAna)



Series: The Janto Files [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot, about that weekend in paris gwen got, kissing that leads to other things, post Meat kind of, sex in the SUV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAna/pseuds/JB%20Harris
Summary: A one-shot between my other stories because I don't have time to work on my longer fics at the moment...-- set a little after Meat, when Jack gave Gwen and Rhys the weekend away in Paris (I think is happens in one of the audio books but I can't remember which one now). The team want to know the why behind Jack's decision (its not what you might think) then Ianto and Jack get a little frisky, ending with a kind of ridiculous bet.





	Twice In Ten Minutes

Jack watched Gwen hurry out of the pub with a huge smile on her face, aware that the rest of the team were watching him silently. The weight of their stares was getting heavier by the second.

“You gave her a weekend in Paris?” Owen asked, disbelief making is words slow. “After the stunt she pulled last week. After she threw a hissy fit about retconning Rhys and made sure she shat over every one of us in the process because she thinks our lives are so pathetic?”

“Owen—” Ianto started with a warning note in his tone, but Jack held up a hand to silence him.

“Do you want to go to Paris, Owen?”

The doctor looked taken aback by this. “The city of romance and bollocks? Not on your life.”

“Okay then, Spain? Or Greece? What about Italy?”

Owen scowled. “If I wanted to go, I’d go, wouldn’t I? Don’t need you to buy my ticket for me.”

The doctor drained the rest of his beer, not looking any less pissed off. Jack glanced between Tosh and Ianto. Tosh was looking a little down, probably because she couldn’t leave the country, even if she’d wanted to, because of his agreement with UNIT for her conditions of release into his custody. Ianto’s brow was slightly creased, as if he was troubled but trying not to show it.

“The weekend in Paris wasn’t for Gwen,” he said after a moment.

“Oh yeah?” Owen scoffed. “Then who was it for?”

“All of you.”

This went down like a stone in a pond. None of them seemed to know what to make of it.

“For us?” Tosh repeated.

“To give you a break from—” He tried to think of a diplomatic way of putting it, but there was just no getting around the truth. “Well, from Gwen.”

A small smile broke over Ianto’s face before he hid it behind his pint, while Tosh and Owen exchanged surprised looks.

Most of Owen’s anger had faded away. “But couldn’t you have just—”

“Suspended her? Gave her the weekend off?” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I thought about both options. But after everything that happened this week, I think we’re all emotionally drained. Suspending her would have made more drama that I just don’t have the energy to deal with right now. Giving her the weekend off would have been pointless. You know she would have found some excuse to come in.”

Now, Owen actually grinned. “Jack Harkness, you sly dog. Well played.”

Owen saluted him with his empty glass and then frowned. “Anyone else want another drink?”

They all declined and Owen beelined for the bar.

“You know, I think I’m going to call it a night.” Tosh said suddenly.

He reached out and took her hand.

“Okay?”

She nodded, sending him a small smile. “Like you said. Long week.”

“You know I’d send you to Paris in a second if I could,” he told her with a wink. “And not because I want to get rid of you for the sake of the team’s sanity.”

Tosh gave a light laugh and pushed to her feet. “Gwen isn’t that bad… most of the time.”

“I know. And I don’t like manipulating her—”

“But it’s only fair when she manipulates you,” Tosh finished resolutely. “We all know you mean well, Jack.”

She came around the table and pressed a kiss into his cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Not too early, though!” he told her as she walked away, waving to Owen at the bar. The doctor only half-heartedly returned the gesture since he’d started talking to an attractive blond.

“Doesn’t look like Owen will be joining us again,” he told Ianto as he turned back to his water.

“Can’t say I’m too disappointed about that.” Ianto reached over and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Ever since they’d gone on their first few dates, he’d become much more comfortable about small displays of affection in public.

“So, Paris?” he asked, catching Ianto’s blue eyes.

“What about it?” Ianto finished off his pint and then pushed the empty glass away.

“Would you like to go?”

“Are you asking me to?” Ianto countered with a small hike of his eyebrow.

Always with the witty turnarounds. “Not today. But maybe a quick weekend away isn’t a bad idea.”

A small smile played over his lips. “We both know it’d be a waste of money.”

Not what he’d been expecting to hear. “Why?”

The smile broadened into a grin. “Because, we wouldn’t end up leaving the bedroom, would we? If we’re going to take a weekend, might as well be somewhere close that won’t cost as much and there’s nothing interesting to see outside the hotel, so when we spend the entire weekend shagging, we won’t feel bad about missing the sights.”

He laughed, picking up Ianto’s hand and pressing a kiss into the back of his fingers.

“You’re too practical sometimes, you know that?”

“You don’t seem to mind,” Ianto countered.

“No, I really don’t.” He leaned forward, tilting his chin a little in a blatant invitation. For a moment, Ianto stared at him, something warm sparking in his blue gaze, before slowly closing the distance to meet him halfway.

By their usual standards, it was a fairly chaste kiss, their lips lingering against one another. Ianto exhaled unevenly and pulled back a little. When Jack met his gaze, he could see the same fire that’d kindled in his veins reflected in Ianto’s eyes.

Suddenly, he didn’t care they were in a crowded pub or that Ianto had hardly ever kissed him in public before. He reached up and clamped a hand on the back of Ianto’s neck, pulling him in and sealing their mouths together. This time, the kiss was deep and hungry, their tongues sliding sensuously against one another. Even with all the noise of the pub, Jack still heard Ianto’s low moan and it made his heart start pounding.

“Oi, you two!” Owen had returned and Jack reluctantly broke the kiss to see the doctor grabbing his phone from where he’d left it in the middle of the table.

“Get a room,” Owen told them with a wink. “That’s what I’m planning to do.”

The doctor sent them a wide grin and then went to meet the blond who was standing at the door waiting for him.

Jack looked at Ianto, who had the most adorable flush of colour across his cheeks.

“Owen says we should get a room.”

Ianto nodded thoughtfully. “A room or… the SUV is parked out the back.”

Jack shoved to his feet, quickly gathering his coat. “You think they have CCTV in the parking lot?”

“I think we can go back to the hub later and erase all the footage if they do,” Ianto replied in that calm, understated way he had.

He laughed, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised at Ianto’s wicked streak by now, but he honestly still was most days. “Come on then, last one to the SUV ends up on the bottom.”

Ianto sent him a droll look. “Jack, we both know you’re going to end up on the bottom either way.”

Would he now? Well, they’d just have to see about that. Ianto was frustratingly slow as he stood, then stretched, then casually and deliberately slid his arms into his coat one at a time. The game had already started, and Ianto was teasing him mercilessly.

As they left the pub, Jack took his hand, resisting the urge to tug him along quicker. Ianto no doubt already knew how wound up this was making him, so he didn’t need to go and demonstrate by acting impatient. Besides, he knew from previous experience that the more impatient he was, the longer Ianto would drag things out before finally giving him any relief.

They cut down the darkened alley that ran alongside the pub, but halfway along, Jack decided he couldn’t stand it anymore and stopped to pull Ianto against him, finding his lips and properly finishing that kiss they’d started in the pub. Ianto dragged a hand down his chest, skipping over his belt buckle and then cupping him through the material of his trousers.  

Shifting, Ianto broke the kiss and put his lips against Jack’s ear. “I thought we were going to do this in the SUV, but I can just have you off right here if you want.”

It was tempting, but he wanted all of Ianto, not just a quick fumble in an alley way.

“Maybe another time,” he murmured, returning the favour and closing his hand over the hardness in Ianto’s trousers. He rocked into it for a second, but then pulled away, especially as voices sounded at the other end of the alley.

“By the way,” Ianto said, taking his hand as they walked—this time a little quicker—toward where they’d parked the SUV in a darkened corner of the parking lot. He hadn’t done it on purpose… or maybe subconsciously he had. “If this gets as messy as it did last time, you’re cleaning the SUV.”

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t my fault,” he managed to tell Ianto with a completely straight face.

Ianto sent him a disbelieving look as he unlocked the SUV.

He leaned in and yanked open the back door, then grabbed Ianto’s tie and dragged him closer. “Tell you what. If I can make you come twice in the next ten minutes, it gets me out of cleaning the SUV for the next month no matter what I do to it.”

Ianto’s brow lowered. “Somehow this doesn’t seem like a very fair bet.”

Jack gave a shrug. “All you have to do is hold off for ten minutes.”

Ianto took a moment to think about this. “Let’s make it even, then. Same goes for you. Come twice in the next ten minutes and you’re cleaning the SUV for the next month no matter what I do to it.”

He couldn’t help but scoff. “As if you could ever stand to mess up the SUV on purpose.”

A wicked grin spread across Ianto’s face that left Jack feeling less than sure about himself. Ianto grabbed him by the shirt collar and practically manhandled him into the backseat, slamming the door behind them. And damn it, somehow he ended up on the bottom.

He stared up at Ianto who’d tugged his tie free and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Is it too late to call off the bet?”

Ianto dropped down to kiss him, hands finding his belt buckle.

“Way too late,” he said against Jack’s lips.

A moment later, Ianto had his hands down Jack’s pants and his tongue in Jack’s mouth. Things were definitely going to get messy.

***

Jack sighed and hiked his hands on his hips, calculating his plan of attack.

“Jack.”

He turned at the sound of Owen’s voice behind him.

“Something you need?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Owen’s clearly confused expression.

“What are you doing?” Owen asked, even though he thought it was rather obvious.

“What do you think I’m doing?” he countered in annoyance. This was bad enough without Owen’s obvious shock. And he just knew Ianto would come down later and decide he hadn’t done a good enough job.

“It looks like you’re about to clean the SUV. Isn’t that Ianto’s job? Where is he?”

“Up in the hub, I’m guessing. Probably in need of a good spanking.” They’d had to take the SUV off road that morning and he swore Ianto had purposefully driven through every muddy puddle he could find.

Owen clamped both hands over his ears and made a face. “Thank you so much for that. Now I need to go wash my ears out with bleach.”

The doctor spun and headed out of the garage while Jack turned his attention back to the SUV. He wanted to be more annoyed about this than he was, but Ianto had earned this one.

Twice in ten minutes.


End file.
